Kyoko is a WHAT?
by Tsuki no Shijima
Summary: Ren and Kyoko are finally a couple now. But one morning, the President said that there will be somethings to discuss with them in his office. But what happened when Saena suddenly comes to see them in President's office? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Kyoko is a WHAT?**

**By : KaiHyuuga**

**Author's Note : Hi everyone! This is my first fanfic for Skip Beat and I've been planning on making this fanfic for a year now. This story takes place after chapter 219 when Kyoko met this story Kyoko and Ren are a couple already and Kyoko also knew Ren a.k/a Kuon's past (it means she already know that Ren/Kuon was Corn, her fairy prince). And I also put some other characters from other manga, too. You can search from what manga they are after you read this and find some names you don't recognize as Skip Beat's characters. Enjoy the story and beware of typos (I'm not good in English, hehe)!**

**Desclaimer : I don't own SKIP BEAT and the characters inside this story!**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 1**

That morning, Ren picked Kyoko up from Darumaya to LME Building. Since they're a couple now, Ren thought that it was his responsibility to make sure his beloved girlfriend's safety. So, he insisted on always picking her up everyday to LME Building for work and taking her back to Darumaya when they have finished their work. Eventhough Kyoko didn't want him to do that, but she had no choice since she couldn't resist his puppy eyes and she didn't want to see her boyfriend sad. Besides, they could have some times alone for both of them. The paparazzi and other people still didn't know their relationship, except for President Takarada, Maria, Yashiro, Kanae, and Chiori.

"Good morning, Kuon!" Kyoko greeted Ren sweetly and sit on the passenger seat.

"Ah, good morning, sweetheart. How was your sleep tonight?" Ren asked while he started the car engine and drove away.

"It was really good. I guess just by remembering your smile made me feel happier, that's why I always get quality sleep and a really nice dream. How about yours?" Kyoko said with a blushed face.

"Hmmmm, I'm glad that I can make you happier and having nice dreams. Mine was a nice one, too. I saw you in my dream last night."

"Eh? Really? What was your dream about?"

"Do you really want to know?" Ren asked while his eyes were still looking on the road. His heavenly smile never leaves his face when he was with Kyoko.

"Of course! Well, if you don't mind telling me your dream," Kyoko took a quick glance on him and then looked down playing with her fingers.

"Hmm. My dream last night was having you as my bride in a church. You walked down the aisle with a really beautiful and princess-like white gown with white lilies bouquet and a tiara on your head. Kotonami-san and Amamiya-san were your bride's maids, then Maria-chan was the flower girl. After that we held the wedding reception on a park with full of flowers," Ren paused a while, "You were a really beautiful bride that made every men jealous of me because I got you in my arms. I hope it wasn't only a dream."

Hearing that, her face blushed madly. She never thought that the man every women wants and number one actor in Japan could have a dream like that with a plain and boring girl like her. But, of course, having him dreamt about her made her really happy. She was just a nobody, but she could get a handsome man like Ren Tsuruga, or Kuon Hizuri, as her boyfriend. And he loves her like she was the most beautiful girl in the world when other guys said that she was plain and didn't have a beauty at all. Heck, those people were so blind. How come a beautiful girl as Kyoko Mogami looked plain in their eyes?

Well, she felt those words were meant nothing now since she had Ren/Kuon who said she's beautiful all the time. Which girl who didn't feel happy if her boyfriend said to her that she's beautiful all the time? Only an abnormal girl who didn't like being called beautiful. And Kyoko was not an abnormal girl. If somebody insulted her, better get ready to face Kuon Hizuri's wrath.

"Kyoko, we're here," Ren said while looking at her face. "Eh?! That fast?" she looked around and it was indeed in the basement parking lot inside LME Building. He sighed, "You were lost in your thought. So that's why you didn't even notice that we're here already since ten minutes ago."

"Eeeeehh?! That long?! Why didn't you tell me?"

Yashiro suddenly appeared from behind and said, "Actually, he even tried to called you back from your thought from that ten minutes, Kyoko-chan."

"HUUUWAAAAAAHHHH! Ya..Yashiro-san, since where were you behind me?!" Kyoko was shocked when she saw Yashiro-san was behind her. "Hmmm, fifteen or twenty minutes ago, I guess."

"Th..that long? I..I'm sorry..." she looked down with a sad dark aura around her. "It's alright, Kyoko-chan," Yashiro said. Then, Ren said, "Okay, we need to go to President's office first." "Eh? Why?" Kyoko asked. "I don't know. He said there's something important to discuss with us." Kyoko looked at Ren and said, "Is it about work? Or is there a problem with something? You didn't do anything wrong, did you?"

"Of course not. It may be about work, or may be not. We can only know that after we meet him in person. Okay, let's go," Kyoko blushed as Ren held his hand on hers. "Yes," she answered with a smile.

"Hey, you two! Don't you even remember about my existence here?!" asked the whining Yashiro who was left behind by those lovely birds. "Ah! Sorry, Yashiro-san. I forgot that you were with us," Ren apologized to him while holding his laughter. "What?! How dare you forgot my existence because of your girlfriend is next to you! Your apology is not accepted!" Yashiro sulked and looked away. "Don't be like that, Yashiro-san. Your words made Kyoko sad, you know?" Yashiro was shocked when he heard that and even more shocked when he looked at the very sad Kyoko-chan.

"Eh? No, no, no! Kyoko-chan, I was just kidding! It was supposed to be a joke!" Yashiro said in panic. "But, because of me, you were forgotten by Ren." Kyoko looked very down. "Oh, come on, Kyoko-chan. I was not serious. I just wanted to joke around because I'm very happy that you two finally be together."

"Re..really?" Kyoko looked up with a little red hint.

"Yeah. I'm really glad that I can see you two together."

"Hehehehehe.."

"Alright. Let's go to the president's office right now," Ren said to Kyoko and Yashiro and still holding her hand.

"Ung!" Kyoko nodded. "Yeah, better hurry. I don't want us to be late for work," Yashiro walked beside them.

When they were in front of President's office, they were greeted by Sebastian. Knowing the guests have arrived, he immediately went inside to report it. After that, they three went inside. To their surprised, they didn't only see the president himself, but they also saw Kotonami Kanae, Amamiya Chiori, and Ren's parents, Kuu and Julie. When Julie saw Ren, she stood up and hugged Ren, "Oh, Kuon. Mother missed you so much!"

"I missed you, too, mother, father. But what are you two doing here?"

"We came to discuss something with boss. And, he said that he also wanted to talked about something else which we didn't know about it, yet. When your mother knew I was going to Japan, she insisted to come along with me. So, that's it," Kuu said and stroked his son's hair.

"So, Kuon, where's my soon to be daughter in law?" Julie asked as she looked up to his son. Ren put his arm around Kyoko's waist and said, "Here. Mother, this is Kyoko Mogami. My girlfriend."

Kyoko felt embarrassed, but then she looked at the happy mother, "Ni..nice to meet you, Julie-san." "Ahhh, what a beautiful girl!" Julie hugged her and said, "Kuu talked about you a lot when we were in America. And you called him 'father'. So, you must call me 'mother', Kyoko-chan!" Kyoko was surprised by Julie's words. But then, she tried to call her 'mother' with a blushed face, "Mo..mo..ther. Mother."

Julie was happy hearing that. She felt like she has a daughter she could never have, now. Kuu and Ren only smiled at the scene. They could see Julie smiled so happily right now.

Then, they heard a cough from the president, "Alright, then. We need to wait for the last guest before we can start."

"Eh? Last guest?" Yashiro asked. "I thought they were the last guests we must wait. So, who is this guest?" Kanae asked while secretly seeing Yashiro. The president smiled and answered, " You'll see. And why are you glancing at Yashiro-san, Kotonami-kun?"

"Eh?!" Kanae and Yashiro were shocked. "What?! I didn't, Takarada-san!" She tried to denied it, but then she heard a chuckle from beside her, "I saw it too, Kanae-san. You talked to Takarada-san, but your eyes were glancing at Yashiro-san." It was Chiori. She knew that Kanae was having a crush secretly with Yashiro. "Moko-san. You were glancing at Yashiro-san? Is that mean.." Before Kyoko could finished her sentence, Kanae cut her with a red face , "NO!"

Ren took a glance on Yashiro and he saw a hurt expression on his face. 'I guess he really is having a crush on Kotonami-san, too," He thought. Yashiro looked at Ren and he saw Ren was smirking at him. "Ren, what are you smirking at?"

"Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about a guy who is having a crush on my girlfriend's best friend, " Ren teased him as he keep his smirk. Yashiro was shocked and blushing so hard, 'H..how did he know?" "I know it from your face a while ago," Ren added. Unfortunately, Kanae didn't hear what they were talking about. If she heard, their face would have the same colour of red.

"Tok..tok.."

" Takarada-san, the last guest has arrived," Sebastian said to the President. He nodded and said, "Let her in." After that, a beautiful woman with black hair which tied in a bun and was using a formal work suit came in to the room. Kyoko's eyes widened when she saw the woman. Ren was shocked seeing that woman while the others, except the President, was dumbfound as they didn't know who that woman was. Kyoko tried to open her mouth and said, "Mother?"

"Eh?!" They didn't believe about what they heard from Kyoko's mouth. 'That woman is Kyoko's mother?' they thought. They didn't know anything about Kyoko's parents except that her relationship with her mother was really bad, and she left her to Tokyo when she was still 6 years old. They were also thinking about what made her come to President's office. Moreover, why should he made them to gathered around to his office in the morning? Only just to made them meet Kyoko's mother?

Yes. That woman was Saena Mogami, Kyoko's mother. She walked to Kyoko and when she was right in front of her daughter, she said, "Long time no see, Kyoko. I see that you've been doing well." "Yeah, it has been a really long time since you left me back there in Kyoto with the Fuwa's," She answered with sarcasm in every words she said and looked away. She didn't know what to say to her long gone mother.

"Indeed. Since everyone is already here, let's have a seat and start the discussion. Although, I didn't expect it to be these many people to come," Saena said as she took a seat. After that, everyone took their seat as well. Waiting for an explanation from the eccentric president.

"Actually, Mogami-san here will be discussing a personal matter about Mogami-kun. She said that those who are really close to her can come, too. So, I thought of who might be her closest friends and here you are. She already approved about Mogami-kun's debut as an actress. But, there are something else to know about Mogami-kun that I also want to hear from Mogami-san. So, please, Mogami-san," President said as he let Saena to start the discussion.

Kyoko was starting to feeling nervous. She tighten her hold against Ren's hand. Ren knew that Kyoko was feeling nervous, so he tighten his hold, too. But they had no idea what she would wanted to discuss about. If it's about her debut, they already heard that Saena had given her permission for Kyoko to start her debut as an actress. So, what's the problem, now?

Saena took something from inside her bag. It was a mini album book. She then opened it and put it on the table so that everyone could see the thing she wanted to show them. In that book, there was a photo of a beautiful little girl about 3 or 4 years old, with a natural white hair that reached her waist, oceanic sky blue eyes like a sapphire, wearing a dark blue gown with a light blue ribbons and a small tiara on her head, and she was holding a bouquet of white roses on her hand. Her smile was so angelic and her face was so innocent that no one could resist. In that photo, that beautiful little girl looked like a little princess.

"Woooaaaaahhh! She's so beautiful! Ne, Mogami-san, who is that girl?" Julie asked. Everyone also had the same opinion about that little girl's beauty. In Kyoko's eyes, that little girl was like a little princess, fairy, and even an angel, too.

"That little girl," Saena paused for a while, "is my only daughter."

**Chapter 1 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 1 – END**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Author's Note : Cliff hanger! Hahaha.. I never thought that I could write a story with more than 2000 words in a chapter! Wow! But, Saena said that little girl in the photo was her only daughter? What about Kyoko? Isn't she her daughter? Oh my God.. I was shocked, too. Do you want to know what is going on? Then please wait for the next chapter. See you later! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kyoko is a WHAT!?**

**By : KaiHyuuga**

**Author's Note : Hi there! Kai-chan is here! So, how was my first chapter? Was it good? Or was it bad? Oh well, this is the second chapter. I hope you really are curious about what Saena had said in the first chapter. And I guess some of the OCs will be revealed in this chapter. And lastly, I'm soooooo happy with the reviews I got for the first chapter. Never thought I could get some story followers that many TvT. Also thanks for making this story as your favourite story. Happy reading!**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SKIP BEAT or the OCs inside this story (ok, I owned some of the OCs). But this story is mine.**

**Warning : Beware of typos and bad grammar!**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Chapter 2 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 2**

"_That little girl," Saena paused for a while, "is my only daughter." _

Everyone's eyes widened, except Saena's eyes. She said that that little girl was her only daughter. So, how about Kyoko? Wasn't she her daughter? If not, who was Kyoko for her? A relative?

Silence

Silence

"So, who am I? Who am I to you? Aren't I your daughter? Oh, so I'm not your daughter, that's why you.." Before Kyoko could finished her words with a blank face, Saena cut her, "Who said you are not my daughter?"

"Eh?" Kyoko was feeling confused and a bit shocked. And so were the others. "But, you said that that little girl is your only daughter," Kuu stated to Saena. "Yes. So? In which part I said that Kyoko is not my daughter?" Saena added.

"In the 'that little girl is my only daughter' part," Kanae answered Saena's question. Saena rolled her eyes and said, "Oh, that part."

"Ano, Mogami-san, if Kyoko-chan is not your daughter, then who is she? Your adopted child? Then what happened to that little girl?" this time, it was Chiori who asked Saena a question with a confused face. "That little girl is my only daughter, and so is Kyoko." Everyone was trying to figure it out. Nobody had the idea of what she meant by that. Then, Ren's eyes were widen as if he realize something, "That little girl is Kyoko, isn't she?"

Saena smirked as she heard what Ren had said to her, "You are indeed a smart guy." "If that's Kyoko, then did you dye her hair black and made her uses contact lens until now? And what for?" this time, it was the president. "You can ask her," she said.

"Mogami-kun, do you remember if she ever make you to change your hair colour and wear contact lens?"

"As far as remember, she never make me dyed my hair black and use contact lens. My real hair colour before I dyed it, was black. And my eyes are golden brown."

At this moment, everyone was feeling more confused. None of them say a single thing because they were drawn into a conclusion of the talk. Saena only sighed seeing their confused faces. "I did make her dyed her hair. The eye colour was changed when we came back."Everyone was listening to her words to her please.

**Flashback**

***Saena's POV***

My name was Saki Chitanda that time. Since I was little, I was abandoned by my parents. I lived in a house of a couple who took me in. their names were Sato and Riri Arukizawa. I never had a good life there. I did all of the house chores from 4 am till 11pm. Only eat twice a day with a glass of water and a piece of bread. Sometimes, I could only eat their leftover meals. If I did a little mistake, they would punish me with the punishments that would leave red marks with horrible pain for few days. They could even do that in front of everyone. But everyone there that time didn't care about me.

I never had a chance to go to a school and study. They said that a slave like me shouldn't go to a school and the only things I should do was work for them. They had a daughter named Marin Arukizawa who was two years older than me. She had bad attitudes just like her parents. She liked to bossing me around and made me do mistakes on all of my works. So that, she could watch me get some punishments with a sly smile.

One day, when I was 13 years old, I bumped into a really beautiful woman after I went to the market in the morning. I was dazed for a while while looking at her. She has a straight long blonde hair with sapphire eyes. She was a foreigner and she could speak Japanese, too. Soon, I apologized to her. She said that it was okay. Then, I went home, only to received a scold from Riri-san, because I hadn't prepare the breakfast for them. After that, for the next few days, I always met with the woman I bumped into. Then there was a day that she decided to have a talk with me near a river. She talked about so many things that I didn't even remember now.

When she was finished, she asked about myself. I didn't know what kind of things I should tell her about me. But, because I felt like I could trust her, I told her about me. Everything. She listened carefully about every words I told to her. When I was finished, she caressed my hair and hugged me, then she said_, "Poor you. You are still this young, but you must gone through all of these harsh things in your life. How I wish that I could help you." _I was so happy. That was the first time I heard someone said those kind of words to me.

How I wished that beautiful woman was my mother and I was her daughter. If I had her as a mother, I was really sure that I would be a child with happy memories. She was like a mother figure I'd always dreamed. I felt a happiness was flowing inside me in her hug. So, I hugged her back. Like a little girl who missed her mother.

But then, it didn't go long. Suddenly, Sato-san and Riri-san appeared before us, "There you are! What are you doing here?! You have plenty of works to do in the house, and you haven't prepare a breakfast for us!" Sato-san pulled me away from that woman harshly. That woman stood up and said, "What are you doing to her?! Don't do such a harsh thing to a little girl!" "Tch! A foreigner, huh? This is a family matter, so don't interfere! Foreigners these days have no manner at all!" Riri-san said to her and pushed her until she fell to the ground.

Suddenly, there were at least ten men in black surrounded us and pointed their guns to Sato-san and Riri-san. "Are you alright, your majesty?" someone asked that woman and helped her to stand up. Looked like he was the leader of those men in black. "Yes, I'm alright, Zhane." The leader turned around and said, "How dare you pushed her majesty till she fell down!" "Eeh?! Her majesty?" their faces turned pale. Their eyes widen, showing how shocked and scared they were.

"Yes, I am. I am the queen of my kingdom! I never knew an arrogant and filthy couple like you two dare to do harsh thing to me and that little girl! Saki, come here," the queen said while throwing a scary glare to them. I obediently went to her. As she putted her hand on my shoulder, she declared, "From now on, Saki is under my care. If you disagree with this, you will get shot down to the death because of hurting a queen!"

After hearing what she said, they were shaking so hard like the death had come to pick them up. And without saying a word, they ran away. "Are you alright, Saki?" the queen asked me with a worried face. I nodded. I stood up and said, "I'm sorry for my rudeness, your highness." "Oh , no, no, no, no, no! You don't need to apologize like that! Besides, it was their rudeness, not yours. You didn't do anything wrong to me."

I looked down. I didn't know what to say. But then, "Saki, come with me. To my kingdom." I looked up, shocked about what she had said. "But, why?"

"Saki, you've gone through too much pain in such a young age. You deserve to live like other kids. Live a life full of happiness. And, I couldn't let you stay here and get beaten up like that again. House works are that woman's job. Not yours. So, come with me. I could adopt you to be my daughter and you can live a happy life together with me, my husband, and my son. Please?"

She wanted me, to be her daughter. But I was just nothing compare to her. I couldn't accept that. If she really adopt me, it would ruin her kingdom's reputation in her people's eyes. So then, I refused.

"I'm sorry, your majesty. I would really love to come with you. But not as a daughter. I only want to your maid. I'm already used to do the works so I couldn't let go of that from my habits."

"But, dear, if you become my daughter, you don't need to worry about that. You just need to live like other kids. Happy. Not miserable."

"I know. But, I don't want to ruin your kingdom's reputation just because of me. Please. Let me."

She paused and thought for a while. Then, she sighed. "Ok, then. You can. But only be my personal maid. So that, you could accompany me and talk to me every time. How is that?"

"Thank you!" I smiled to her. She also smiled to me. "Ok, then. Now, let's go." She took my hand and we went to the hotel where she stayed and then to the airport to went back to her kingdom.

**~Time Skip~**

After we arrived in her country, we went straight to her place. There, there was a tall man with a mask greeted her. "Welcome back, honey," he hugged the queen. "Oooh, It seems that my lovely lion missed me so much." "Yeah, few days but felt like years for me if I'm away from you." The man then noticed me, "Who is that little girl, honey?"

"Ah, I forgot to introduce her to you. This is Saki Chitanda. From now on, she will be my personal maid. Although I really want to adopt her to become our daughter, but she refused. Saki, this tall and big lion man here, is my husband, the king of this kingdom and country."

"I'm sorry for my rudeness, my king. My name is Saki Chitanda. It's an honor to be able to meet you, your majesty," I bowed down after I realized that he is the king.

"It's an honor to meet you as well, my child. But first, we must buy you clothes to wear. Those things you are wearing now are not worth to be called 'clothes'. And since Saki is a girl, why don't you accompany her to buy new clothes for her, my dear?"

I looked down and he was right. The things I was wearing were not even proper clothes. Dirty, old, and there were some tiny holes on them. I was feeling a little bit ashamed to dared to meet them with those kind of clothes.

"Really? I can?" the queen sounded really happy with her husband's suggestion. "Yes. Go and have some fun, you two," and then, he left us. "Let's buy you new clothes first and then buy you some other things you need. After that, let's go to my favorite café. Just tell me if you want something, ok?" she hold my hand and said those words like that wasn't a problem at all. And I could only said yes. After that, we went to some clothing stores, her favorite café, and accessories stores. In one of the accessories store, I found a box of beautiful hairclips. They had the shapes of a red flower, a crescent moon, a butterfly, a red heart, a little wing, and a little princess crown. I saw it with awe but I didn't dare to ask her for those.

"Do you like those hairclips?" she asked. I blushed and nodded. "Then, let's buy them." "Ee..eeeehh no need your majesty." I tried to reject her offer but she still bought them for me. After that, I changed my clothes to the new ones and then we went back to the castle. In the hallway, we met a handsome guy. He had a natural white hair and a pair of oceanic sky blue eyes that captured my eyes. "Oh, son. You've come back. How was your day at the circus?" then I knew, that that guy was her son.

"It was fine, mother. Where have you been? And who is this beautiful girl?" he asked with a smile. "Oh, I went to buy her some new clothes and things she needs. And her name is Saki Chitanda. She will be my personal maid from now on. Though I prefer her to be my daughter." I bowed down, "It's nice to meet you, my prince." "It's nice to meet you, too, Saki," he bent down and kissed my hand. I blushed. Really, was that a way to introduce yourself to a girl there? "By the way, I must accompany your father to an important meeting with a guest from other country. Can you please help her bring her things and show her the room she will be staying?"

"Yes, of course, mother."

"Ok, then. I'll be going now. Please have a rest for today, ok, Saki?"

"Yes, my queen. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome, dear." Then, she left off.

"Now, let's go to your new room, shall we?" I nodded and tried to bring my things by myself, but only to be stopped by him. "Oh no, just let me bring your things. A girl shouldn't bring heavy things by herself." He brought my things and started walking. "But, I couldn't let you do that, my prince." "Hmmm, no can do."

Not long after that, we arrived at a room that had a single bed, closet, a table, a toilet, a bathroom, a mini fridge, a make-up table, and a mini kitchen. "It was more like a house for me rather than a room," I mumbled. He chuckled and said, "Don't worry. You'll get used to it. Beside, this room is especially for you. My mother wants you to stay in this room," he said as we went inside and I looked down. I felt like it was too much for a girl like me. He put my things down and hugged me. "waaaaahhh! What are you doing, my prince?" I blushed really red. "Hugging you. Don't feel like you don't deserve this room. A beautiful girl like you deserve it." He looked at me then he kissed my lips. My eyes widen and I froze. "Have a rest now, Saki. " And then, he left out. 'He kissed my lips! He kissed my lips! AND THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS! ' I shouted out loud in my head.

From that day, I tried to avoid him to prevent things like that to happen again. I was just a nobody there and I didn't want to ruin their reputation just because of me. Days by days passed until it had been 2 years already since I started working as the queen's personal maid. And I realized that, I did have a feeling for the prince. He was a kind person, smart, gentleman, and he never ever looked down on me like everybody else did back then in my hometown.

Sometimes, I wondered why he always had time to visit me even it was only for a small talk. He cared for me like what I was doing, what I had eaten that day, how was my day going, and sometimes he gave me small gifts. I did have a feeling that he also liked me, but then, I erased that thought because I was sure that he only did those things because of his mother, the queen. I thought that there's no way a prince like him would love someone like me.

One day, he asked me to come with him to the flower garden. He said that he need to talk about something in private. So, I went to the flower garden with him. When we reached there, he suddenly turned around, and looked at me with a serious face.

"Eh.. is there something wrong, my prince? You look very serious," I felt nervous and I thought that maybe I did something that he didn't like without me knowing it.

He kneeled down and took my hands, then said, "Saki, I know it is so suddenly to say this and I couldn't let go off this thing from my head. I have always like you since the day I first saw you came to this palace. I like everything in you, especially your smile. I couldn't go each day of my life without seeing you first and talk to you. Every time I came home from where I had been before with an exhaustion of work and training, it was all gone when I saw your face. I realized that I love you, and I always need you by my side. There's no other girl in my heart except you. Will you be my girlfriend, Saki?"

I blushed really red and I couldn't believe at what I saw and heard. My body was shaking really hard. "But..bb..but..my prince. I'm only a maid here. A..and..you shouldn't have any feeling and relationship with or else, it can ruin your reputation!"

"I don't care, Saki. I only care about you. Don't you have any feeling toward me?"

"I.. I uuhh.. y..ye..yes. But, I..can't!"

"Saki, do you love me?"

"Y..yes."

"So, please be my girlfriend. I love you. I need you. By my side."

After some minutes of shuttering, I finally said, "Yes."

Ho looked so happy. He then stood up and hugged me, really tight. "Thank you, Saki! Thank you! I'm so happy right now!" I hugged him back with an embarrassing look on my face. But, I was really happy, when I knew that he had the same feeling as mine.

"Please, keep it a secret. I don't want the others to find out," I said to him. "Alright. I will. And I will always do what you want me to do," he smiled while he was still hugging me.

After that, we always met up secretly at the flower garden. Having a talk to each other was nice. He always hold my hand, stared down on my face with a smile, hugged me, and kiss my lips. It felt like we were in cloud nine that time. Days full of happiness, together. There was nothing wrong with us. Until one day….,

"Saki, you will always love me, right?" he said while hugging my waist from behind. "Of course. I will only love one person in my life, you know." I turned around to face him. I reached out my hand and caressed his cheek.

"Promise me, that you will never ever leave me and you will always love me even if I'm not here together with you."

"I promise. But you must promise me like that, too!"

"Nah, I have no intention of leaving you and giving my love to another girl other than you."

"Promise?"

"Yes. I promise you, till the death comes to pick me up." I smiled hearing that. Then, we shared a kissed on the lips under the full moon's light.

But then, suddenly, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!"

We turned around. And there, we saw the queen stood near the garden entrance, with shock and anger, written on her face.

**Chapter 2 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 2 – End**

**Author's note : Hiiiyaaaaa finally, I finished writing this chapter! :D It took me long enough to update since I was waiting with the mood to write, the imagination flow, and mostly, the internet connection T-T. Are you wondering why I didn't write down their names and the country? Well, it is part of the story anyway. Besides, It won't be interesting anymore if I reveal it now. So you have to wait and be patient a little bit longer. Hehe. I hope you all will be more curious and waiting for the next chapter. See you later, everyone! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Kyoko is a WHAT!?**

**By : KaiHyuuga**

**Author's note : hi there, Kai-chan is here again! I am wondering if the second chapter made all of you more curious or not. With the remaining things that are still unknown, I hope it could make this story more interesting. Well, happy reading! :D**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SKIP BEAT or the OCs inside this story (ok, I owned some of the OCs). But this story is mine.**

**Warning : Beware of typos and bad grammar!**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Chapter 3 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 3**

"_Promise me, that you will never ever leave me and you will always love me even if I'm not here together with you."_

"_I promise. But you must promise me like that, too!"_

"_Nah, I have no intention of leaving you and giving my love to another girl other than you."_

"_Promise?"_

"_Yes. I promise you, till the death comes to pick me up." I smiled hearing that. Then, we shared a kissed on the lips under the full moon's light._

_But then, suddenly, "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" We turned around. And there, we saw the queen stood near the garden entrance, with shock and anger, written on her face._

Both of us really shocked. Not knowing that the queen was near and we were really sure that, she saw what we did earlier. And maybe, about what we had said, too. My face flushed of shame and I had a fear about what would happened next.

"Mo..mother? I, I thought you're already asleep," he said with shocked and shuttering voice.

The queen still stood there. And then she said, "Both of you, follow me, NOW!"

After that, we followed her. We had a fear that she would be really angry and she would separate us apart. He hold my hand tightly, fear of losing me anytime soon. Then, we reached to a big room, and there, we saw the king as well.

"My dear, what happened?" asked the confused king, while seeing his wife's face and to our way. "Dear, I bring them here for some explanation of what I SAW and HEARD earlier in the flower garden!" she spoke to her husband and turned around to see us, "Now, SPEAK!"

"Mother, it's not that we..want to..hide it from you..and father. B..but, we just don't know..how to explain it." He looked really troubled and I dragged him into that kind of situation. When I tried to open my mouth and say something, the queen gave a glare on me and I shrunk back into silence. The prince clenched his hands and after a while, he said, "Mother, father. I know what I have done here is something you can not accept and maybe, it will ruin your reputation, as well with our kingdom. I also know, that I shouldn't do this, but. I really love her! And I don't care about my position, my reputation, and so on, as long as I have her by my side! So please, mother, father, let me be with her!"

I was taken a back with what he just said. And the king and the queen looked so surprise, too. I know, a prince like him shouldn't say something like that. Moreover, to say he loves me, the ordinary and poor girl, who doesn't have the right to be with a prince. I looked down. Thinking those things really hurt my heart. The reality was so cruel for me to take. But then, I had decided, to say things from my mind.

"My king, my queen, I'm sorry for my rudeness. The truth is, I truly in love with your son. I know I mustn't have this feeling toward him, but, I can't deny what I'm feeling even though I and him, are not in the same position. Please, forgive me, to love your son. A poor and ugly girl like me, even I know that there are so many beautiful women out there and more suitable for him. I'm very sure that both of you are really angry. But it's my fault, not him! I'm sorry!" I bowed down really low. I didn't have a dare to look at them.

I heard the sound of someone came closer to us. It was the queen. I looked up and then, "BUUUUAAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" The queen punched her son really hard and sent him fly to kiss the wall. The king even gave her an agreement nods and a thumb up for her action and I was frozen to see what was happening in front of my eyes that time.

The prince got up and yelled at her, "Why the hell did you do that, mother?!"

"That was for not telling me the truth! Beside, It's not like I'm going to prohibit and separate you two! I feel annoyed that you two kept the relationship as a secret while you knew that I really want Saki to be my daughter!" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

"So, you're not mad?"

"Of course, I AM MAD AT YOU YOUNG MAN! But no, I am not mad at you, Saki." She hugged me, but then, she pinched my cheeks really hard, "HUUUNNYAAAAAHHHH!" "And that, for not telling me."

"I am really sorry, your majesty, for not telling you," I said to her.

"No, no, no, no, no, don't call me that! Call me, 'mother'. Say it," she said as she put her hand to shut me up.

"Bu..but.."

"Come on."

"M..mo..mo..mother.."

"KYAAAAAAA! SHE CALLED ME MOTHER!" she squealed while hugging me.

"Hey, it's not fair! Call me ' father', Saki," the king said to me.

"F..fa..ther.."

That day, became one of the happiest day in my life. Our relationship was not prohibited by them. And they accepted me.

~Three Years Later~

When I turned 18, the king said something that surprised me and the prince. "How about we make your wedding day and the ceremony sooner?" "eh?" was all we said. Another story with the queen, as she totally agreed to her husband, "That's a really good idea! Saki is already 18 now, so it's legal to get married now!"

'Whaaaattttt?' I screamed in my mind.

"Yeah, that's a great idea, father!" 'He even agreed to this?'

"From today, let's start the wedding plan!" the queen said happily.

'EEEEEEEHHHHHHH?'

The following days were really hectic for me. And the wedding day arrived so quickly. After we said our vows, we kissed each other. Father and mother, looked so happy. While the other guests, many of them looked happy as well. Although, there were some of them looked not really happy.

The wedding ceremony was held in the night with so many guests from the country, and another countries. I was introduced to each of them, but not really remember as there were so many. I said to the prince that I wanted to get something for me to drink. I took a glass of lemonade and drank it all. After that, I went to search for him. Suddenly, I bumped into someone. When I looked up, it was a really beautiful lady with a long red wavy hair and emerald eyes.

"Oh, I'm so sorry." I apologized to her. And she said, "No, I should be the one who apologized to you. I was not really paying attention when I walked earlier. You're the prince's wife, right? Nice to meet you. I am Gritchelle de Franco, from France."

"I am Saki Chitanda, from Japan. It's really an honor to meet you."

"Congratulation for your wedding with him. You're so beautiful."

"Well, thank you. You're beautiful as well. Thanks for coming here. It's a really long way from France to here."

"Hahahahaha, don't worry. I'm already used to it anyway. I often traveled to another countries and, yeah, it's pretty tiring. But, thanks for your concern." She smiled at me. But I didn't know why I felt uneasy near her. So after a few words, I excused myself and went to search for the prince, my husband.

~Meanwhile~

There was a woman standing at the balcony, hiding in the shadow. Then, there were two another woman, walking toward her. One had a curly blonde hair tied in a hig ponytail, and the other one had a straight brown hair that reached her waist.

"What are you doing here?" said the blonde haired woman.

"Oh, I'm just standing here, looking at the ugly woman who stole my man away from me," the woman said with a dark devilish face.

"Yeah, she's not even worth to be with him. He should be with you, not with that ugly poor bit*h like her," said the brown haired woman. She paused for a while, then said, "So, what are you going to do now? You won't just standing here and let that happened forever, right?"

"Of course, not. Don't worry. I already have a plan to punish her for stealing my man. Not sooner, but later. With a horrible and dark memory that will be lingering her whole life to the death," she said with a devil smirk on her face.

"I guess, I like the sound of it. I can't wait to see your plan on her," the blonde haired woman said with a devilish smile.

"Just wait, Saki. I will let you be, right now. But later on, you will face my wrath for stealing him away from me!" the woman said with a low devil laugh, looking at the newly wedded princess who smiled happily next to his loving husband.

**Chapter 3 : The Unexpected Things to be Revealed, part 3 – End**

**Author's Note : A really short chapter comparing to the other two chapters. But, don't worry. Only two or three more flashback chapters remaining to explain the reason why Saena's attitude looked really bad towards Kyoko. Thanks for reading, everyone. Bye! See you in the next chapter! :D **


	4. Chapter 4

**Kyoko is a WHAT!?**

**By : KaiHyuuga**

**Author's note : Hi, there! So much flashbacks, but don't worry, it's the part of the story so you will know a glimpse of what happened in the past, between Saena, Kyoko's father, and his parents. And one of you said that it's kind of a bit rush. Yeah, it seems so. I don't plan on making this story really long. The way I write this story makes it feels so rush and uninteresting since I only good at making story in my imagination and not with writing it down to be a story. And no, this is not Saena's dream, but more likely her memories with her husband and his family.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own SKIP BEAT or the OCs inside this story (ok, I owned some of the OCs). But this story is mine.**

**Warning : Beware of typos and bad grammar!**

**KaiHyuuga**

**Chapter 4 : The Love and Its Angel, part 1**

"_What are you doing here?" said the blonde haired woman._

"_Oh, I'm just standing here, looking at the ugly woman who stole my man away from me," the woman said with a dark devilish face._

"_Yeah, she's not even worth to be with him. He should be with you, not with that ugly poor bit*h like her," said the brown haired woman. She paused for a while, then said, "So, what are you going to do now? You won't just standing here and let that happened forever, right?"_

"_Of course, not. Don't worry. I already have a plan to punish her for stealing my man. Not sooner, but later. With a horrible and dark memory that will be lingering her whole life to the death," she said with a devil smirk on her face._

"_I guess, I like the sound of it. I can't wait to see your plan on her," the blonde haired woman said with a devilish smile._

"_Just wait, Saki. I will let you be, right now. But later on, you will face my wrath for stealing him away from me!" the woman said with a low devil laugh, looking at the newly wedded princess who smiled happily next to his loving husband._

~After the Party~

"Uuuuugh I'm so exhausted." Saki slumped down on a sofa looking half dead. The prince chuckled, "Oh, come on, hon. It's not that tiring. In fact, today's party was the best party from all of the party that had ever held in this place." He stroke her hair and kiss her forehead. She looked up to him, "For you, yes. For me, I don't want to attend another parties again. Really, how could you stand all night greeting and talking to each person who attends every parties you're in?"

"Well, practices make perfect, right? Beside, didn't they tell you that we will have a party to be attended soon?" he reminded her which made her shock. "W-what? Another one?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, it is just a small party actually. A party to celebrate a newborn baby at Count Norre's mansion. It should be yesterday, though. But, because his wife and the baby's condition was still weak, so they will have the party in the next five days," he explained to her. "Oh, I see."

"And until that day comes, you will learn about norms and etiquettes," he added. "Eeeehhhh?" she slumped down deeper to the sofa.

"SAAAAKKKIIIIIIIII!" the queen suddenly burst in and immediately hugged Saki, "Finally, I have someone to be called 'daughter' for me!"

"Sorry to interrupt your moment, but your mother here is really excited to see her daughter. I have tried to stop her, but you know your mother," the king came in and talked to the prince. "Hey! We're not interrupting them!" she pouted. The prince sighed, "Well, yes, actually mother, you just did."

She putted her sad baby face on. "Oh, don't say that. You're not interrupting us. I do want to meet my new mother," Saki smiled at her. "Aaaww, my daughter is really sweet!"

"Ok, Honey, we must let them to have a rest for now. Beside, don't you want to choose some places for their honeymoon?" the King said as he dragged her out from their room. The queen have a new shine in her eyes upon hearing on what her husband said, "Oh, that's right. I do really want to prepare things for their honeymoon. Yes, yes, plans. I will prepare the most beautiful places for their honeymoon. And—." After that, the door was closed and leaving them all alone again.

They sighed. "Sorry about that. Mother is really happy to have her own daughter. The irony of having one child only sometimes make her sad. Although, she usually got over it soon after she found some things that took her interest," the prince said with a weak smile. Saki smiled and wrapped her arms around him, "Hey, don't mind about that. I actually feel happy, too. To have a new loving family of my own. You don't know how long I've been waiting for this to come. Being an orphan is not a good thing you know. No parents to cheer me up, or siblings to play with. Now, I have people to be called as my mother and father, moreover, my husband. I'm really happy now. So please, don't put that sad smile on your face again, okay?"

He nodded, and this time, he smiled happily to her. But soon, that smile was replaced by a playful smirk on his face, "So, now. How about, we do things like newly wedded couple would do on their first night, shall we?" She shrieked with a tomato face, "Eeeeeehhhhhhh?!"

He then carried her bridal style and put her gently on their bed. While Saki was still having the blush and the slight panic on her face. The prince chuckled on seeing how innocent his wife was. "Don't worry, my love. I know it's your first time, right? I will be gentle to you, so I won't hurt you. Do you trust me?" he whispered to her ear. She hesitated for a second, and then she nodded her head. After that, they had their first time on that beautiful night for a newly wedded couple.

~Time Skip~

As a newly wedded couple, they did enjoy their little time together. And when they attended Count Norre's newborn party, Saki got a chance to know Count Norre's wife, Amelia Wyane-Norre, who was having their second child that time. Amelia was a really nice woman for Saki. Whenever they talked to each other, people would think that they are siblings or family relative as to see how close they were.

After that, they went to their private island to have a peaceful honeymoon for a month. They enjoyed their time together there. And while they were in that island, they really got to know each other more. Saki didn't know that her husband was really childish and playful, but he was only like that whenever they were alone. Then, they went to Paris and London for the other one month.

And when their honeymoon was finished, they went back to the castle. They were greeted by the queen's hug after they arrival there. "So, how was your honeymoon, dear?"

"It's great, mother. We really had a great time and we got to know each other more while we were in our honeymoon."

"Yeah, and I have to say that you really picked us good places for our honeymoon, mother," the prince added.

"Ah, I'm glad to hear that. By the way, why do you look so pale? Are you sick?" she asked with worry in her face. "Oh my God, mother's right. How didn't I notice it?! Are you alright, love?"

Saki only smiled weakly to them and answered, "No. don't worry. I think I'm just feeling tired." They sighed. Then the prince said, "I guess we're going to our room now, mother. She needs to have some rest before she gets ill for real."

"You're right. Have a good rest, sweetie. I'll tell the chefs to make something light to eat for lunch," she said as she kissed Saki's forehead.

After that, they headed to their room for a rest. When lunch was ready, they went to the dining room. The queen did tell the chefs to make them light meals to eat. They also told them about their honeymoon story. When they were still talking, suddenly Saki took a bucket from the food trolley and threw up.

Her face was so pale. Everyone hurriedly went to her to see what's going on. Then, Saki was unconscious. They tried to wake her but failed. Not long after that, the prince held his stomach and from the look on his face, he was in pain. The king and the queen were panicked, and so were the others in the caslte. The king ordered them to call the ambulance.

Thirty minutes later, the king and the queen were sitting right in front of the emergency room. Both Saki and the prince were inside the ER. Then, the doctor came out.

"Doctor, how are they?! What happened to them?!" the king asked in panic.

"Please, tell us what happened to them, doctor!" the queen said.

The doctor was silent for a while. The face of him was telling them that something was wrong. And they need to know. With a really sad face, the doctor sighed and said, "I'm sorry, Your Majesties."

**Chapter 4 : The Love and Its Angel, part 1 – End**

**Author's note : Yup, the forth chapter is done! But, to be honest, I'm starting to lose my interest for this story. Well, that's because I'm still working on another story for another fandom. And I'm kinda busy with my college. Busy with the studies and the problems that is caused by my juniors here. That's why it took me so long to update this story. I hope I will get some reviews for this story to keep updating this one. Everyone needs a support, right? That's it for now. Bye, and have a good day/night everyone!**

"


End file.
